White Wolf:Votes for deletion
category:Playtesters and category:Computer Games Seeing as this category and category:Playtester also exist, I moved all pages from playtesters into playtester, thus making this category useless. I'd suggest some kind of policy of whether these cats should be singular or plural (there's both *creator and *creators cats, as well), but since wikia has auto-complete it would just make more busy work. Also, SosaFett just emptied the category for Computer Games into category:Computer games. Should I have just waited until these can all be deleted at once? Spriteless 20:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Growth As I began working the Quantum power section, I realized Growth was a typo on a table and was merely a duplication of Sizemorph (Grow). By the time I had realized this, the page had already been created. I have already fixed all other pointers (That I know of anyway). Omeri 23:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Leinad Carter Shamelessly non-canon (personal player character biography). -- Supermorff 11:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Mage: The Ascension non-canon We don't have non-canon pages, so we don't need a category for non-canon pages. -- Supermorff 11:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Template:Newcategory The concept of a 'provisional category' is out of date, and therefore there is no need for this template. It is currently unused. -- Supermorff 11:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Template:Pawprints An unused and unnecessary template. It was only used on Forum:PawPrints, and has now been substituted onto that page. Original template is no longer needed. -- Supermorff 11:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Template:RP Unused and unneeded - has been transcluded onto the only relevant page, White Wolf:Requested Pictures. -- Supermorff 11:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) White Wolf:Designated agent Contains only a link to a Wikia page, but the destination page has been deleted and is no longer relevant on Wikia. -- Supermorff 11:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Changeling: The Dreaming character The category had only one page, and has been upmerged to Category:World of Darkness (old) characters. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Children of Osiris The category had only one member, and has been upmerged to Category:World of Darkness (old) characters, Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character and Category:Vampires (oWOD). -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Independent An empty category, presumably intended to refer to VTM characters without allegiance to either Camarilla or Sabbat, but its name is too ambiguous to be properly useful. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Second Generation Empty. Redundant with Category:Second Generation Vampire. -- Supermorff 11:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Vampire: The Requiem character A small category, has now been upmerged to Category:World of Darkness (new) characters. -- Supermorff 11:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:WWWiki featured articles Empty. This site doesn't have featured articles. Furthermore, if decision is made to delete then we should also delete White Wolf:Featured Articles and White Wolf:Nominations for featured articles, which haven't been updated since 2005, along with Template:Fac and Template:FeatNom. -- Supermorff 11:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:WWWiki orphaned categories Empty. Redundant with . -- Supermorff 11:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:WOD character Ambiguously titled. Has been separated into Category:World of Darkness (new) characters and Category:World of Darkness (old) characters. -- Supermorff 11:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:WOD glossary Ambiguously titled. Has been separated into Category:World of Darkness (new) glossary and Category:OWOD glossary. -- Supermorff 11:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category: Aberrant: Camparelli-Zukhov is redundant Category: Aberrant: Camparelli-Zukhov was ment to be... Category: Aberrant: Camparelli-Zukhov character I have created this Category and now the old Category is no longer necessary. Thanx. Omeri 19:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Article suggested for deletion: A Void Scient, perhaps? The contents of the article A Void Scient, perhaps? are not related to the White Wolf Wiki proposal. Russel Hammond (talk) 11:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Another article suggested for deletion: Nope . avi Nope.avi is vandalism. Another article suggested for deletion: William Godfrey William Godfrey is vandalism. Subject: the article Heart's Desire should be deleted. Reason: not featured in any White Wolf games. Canon vs non-Canon Canon vs non-Canon characters It has been stated before that some non-Canon contribution is appreciated as it encorages contribution. Recently Emiliano Giovanni was placed on the deletion list with no discussion. A work is in progress dealing with this NPC and his progeny/Childe. Perhaps adding it to the catagory such as the WOD-Characters Catagory would be appropriate instead of marking it for deletion. This creates the posibility for more contribution from players/writers and the ability to colaborate and not contredict when articles are written. ~Note: I also could find no votes for deletion beyond Russel Hamond altering the page and marking it for deletion as he does with many pages~ ---- The wiki is and always was meant for canonical material (check out our White Wolf:Canon Policy article). You created a non-canon character and was bold enough to insert the character as a childe of Lucretia Giovanni (a canonical character), thus misleading the readers. I'd say you've got some nerve to complain about it... (check our Deleting Invalid Articles section). But hey... I'm not saying you can't publish your stuff! If you want to publish your non-canon material, you should use your own GothLaz blog (or categorize it under a Non-canon category - which, up until now, I didn't even knew it existed). What you can't do, however, is mix your fan-fiction with canonical fiction. Alternatively, you can always start your own wiki by clicking the button Start a Wikia located at the top right corner of your browser. Russel Hammond (talk) 04:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________ I will contact Russel directly and discuss things appropriately to figure this out. My understanding was this would fall under the Faniverse category but perhaps I am mistaken. Perhaps I jumped the gun by posting "placeholder" information prematurely prior to publishing.